A variety of catalysts are generally used for the production of aliphatic carboxylic acid amides from aliphatic carboxylic acids or their alkyl esters.
For example, JPA-47-168 discloses amidation under ambient pressure using as a catalyst a compound of a Group IVb or Group Vb metal, preferably a complex of titanium, zirconium or tantalum. JPA-60-36450 discloses the use of a hydrated oxide of a Group IVa, Group IVb or Group Va element, preferably a hydrated oxide of titanium, zirconium or tin. Further, JPA-2001-270855 discloses a process in which an organic carboxylic acid is reacted with ammonia or a mono- or dialkylamine in the presence of granular titanium dioxide.